All Our Yesterdays
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the seventh episode of the second season of Chesapeake Shores, and the sixteenth episode overall in the series. Synopsis In "Chesapeake Shores," each member of the O'Brien family is influenced by the past as they plan their futures in "All Our Yesterdays." Mick receives damaging information about Thomas, and considers whether to use it in their town hall debate over the family land trust. Jess plans a special meal to win David over, but is fearful to take the next step in their relationship. Just like Jess, Bree is afraid to move forward with her new admirer. Connor and Kevin both contemplate their careers, concerned they may be headed down the wrong paths. Overloaded with work, both Trace and Abby try to find time to spend with one another and their families. On advice from Nell, Megan tells her children the real reason she left for New York all those years ago. Plot Act 1 Kevin and Jess grab some alone time to catch up about their love lives. Jess wants to know what she should do about David, and Kevin tells his little sister he doesn’t know what to say because he has no idea what is going on with Sarah. In the end, Kevin advises her that no matter what she does, she should not be the one to initiate the first kiss with David. Jess pays Abby a visit at the house and has some service orders for Mick to sign. Abby points out that she and Trace seem to keep facing the same challenges of finding time for one another between family, work, the club and his music. She tells Trace she didn’t sign up to be one of his groupies. He promises her that their relationship will get better, and the two kiss and make up. Trace’s mom visits the club to see what he has done to the place. Trace is surprised to hear his dad is already back to work at the bank, which worries his mother. He promises her he will have a talk with his Dad about spreading himself too thin. Jess has a great idea of cooking chicken parmigiana for her family and invites David to join. He walks in on her frazzled in the kitchen, trying to put together the recipe and accepts the invitation to join for dinner. Act 2 Mick and Abby are going over the O’Brien trust details and she notices her father is distracted.He confides that if the land dispute with his brother is taken to court, Mick knows he will win. When Abby wants to know what the problem is, he states that if he wins, he loses Thomas in his life. Back in Baltimore, Connor is at work and gets a surprise visit from his boss. Connor is shocked to hear that the feedback from the partners is nothing but positive, and he is on a fast track to going places within the firm. The remarks leave Connor feeling conflicted, since his fellow employees are exhausted and mistreated. Meg helps Bree with inventory at the bookshop and wants to know where her daughter stands with Simon. Bree says she doesn’t plan on seeing him again, and when Meg wants to know why, Bree says her therapist calls it abandonment issues. She clearly needs to work on them before getting serious with someone. Their conversation is interrupted by Jess, who barges in saying she needs her big sister’s help at the inn. Bree shoos Jess away and says she is busy with inventory, but gives her sister a vote of confidence that she can manage it herself. Act 3 Mick is at the city hall practicing his speech he will be giving later to fight for the land deal. Abby stops by to deliver some harsh opposition that her boss dug up on Thomas’s foundation. Mick takes one look at the folder and notes to Abby that this information will destroy Thomas’s foundation. Mick doesn’t want to use the information against his own brother, but Abby tells him he doesn’t really have a choice if he wants to win over the O’Brien land trust. Later on in the afternoon, Kevin joins Sarah for some vigorous training at the fire department. The department is impressed with how strong Kevin is, and afterward he joins the crew for a celebratory beer for completing the course. Sarah tells him that she knows his passion is to become a doctor, but he would also make a good paramedic or fireman, too. Caught in the moment, he gives her a kiss in front of her colleagues. She politely excuses herself from the table and Kevin is left wondering if he did something wrong. Abby is working tirelessly on the patio and Gran stops by to encourage her to play with her daughters. Abby says she is too busy to participate, but Gran reminds her granddaughter to take advantage of the important moments in life. Abby smiles and agrees and joins her daughters for playtime. Act 4 Mick tracks Thomas down and gives him the folder of opposition against the foundation. Thomas calls the paperwork garbage, but also acknowledges it would ruin his foundation. The two agree to grab a beer and talk. In the end, Thomas agrees to cancel the city hall forum and Mick agrees to keep the opposition against his brother’s foundation to himself. Jess’s dinner turns into a disaster when everybody cancels on her. David decides to put together a meal of chicken parmigiana for two for them to enjoy. The next day, Jess finally gets the nerve to walk up and kiss him! Taking Gran’s advice to re-build her relationships with her children, later that evening, Meg asks the kids to join them at the fire pit for s’mores. It’s just a small way for her to continue finding time to bond with them. Back at the club, Trace is pleasantly surprised when his mom and dad stop by to enjoy the show. Trace grabs his guitar and gets up on stage and dedicates a song to them about getting over the past and moving forward. Act 5 Connor gets the news that he passed the New York Bar Exam. His first order of business istoquit his job at the thankless firm he was working at in Baltimore. His boss is shocked at the news and tells Connor that no major firm will touch him after this decision. The two shake hands and part ways. Bree is surprised to see Simon waiting for her at the bookstore. A confused Bree wants to know why he is there. Simon tells her he received a letter from Bree’s mother, saying her daughter loved his latest book. Bree is shocked to hear about the letter but quickly dismisses Simon and says she has to get back to doing inventory. Abby decides to take a personal day from work and head to the beach with her daughters and Trace. She tells Trace it was a great idea to take the day off and he tells her she should have more days like this for herself. Trace also promises Abby that they are going to make it, despite all the obstacles in their way. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Cameron Bancroft as Carlton Chase * Antonio Cayonne as Jordan Wilder * Gregory Harrison as Thomas O'Brien * Serge Houde as Del Granger * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Karen Kruper as Dee Riley * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer One-Shot Characters * Tim Gosley as Vince Coates Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 2x07 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Kevin O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/all-our-yesterdays Category:Season 2